akan kutepati janji ku (Aishiteru)
by Don Lyma
Summary: pertempuran besar di pulau Raftel akan segera di mulai, sehingga membuat mereka harus terpisah, penug kerinduan dan kegelisahan namun kata "aishiteru" sanggup membuat keduanya untuk tetap menahan rindu mereka satu sama lain ...


Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda

Mohon maaf ya, saya masih pemula dan amatir soal FIC, mohon bantuan, saran/kritik, gombalan jg boleh dari teman2 dan kk2 sekalian :D

Oh ya, kali ini fic nya saya buat one shot saja, hope u enjoy it guys ….

SALAM ONE PIECE

Dari jauh terlihat samar – samar sebuah kapal berwarana merah, sepertinya di tarik oleh ular laut raksasa, ya itu adalah kapal bajak laut suku kuja di bawah pimpinan ratu bajak laut Boa Hancock …..

Saat itu kapal suku kuja akan telah tiba di pulau shabondy untuk mengantar luffy setelah berlatih di Pulau Ruskaina selama 2 tahun….

" lu..luffy, boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu ? " Tanya hancock yang wajahnya sudah merah merona

" apa itu hancock ? yang jelas aku tidak menikahimu …." Jawab luffy ..

"bu… bukan itu luffy, bolehkah aku meminta mu untuk tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku ? "

"aahh kalau itu, tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan kata itu pada siapa pun, lagi pula aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu shishishi …" jawab luffy dengan nyengir

"apakah ini tandanya sebuah LAMARAN ? " jawabannya dengan wajah yang memerah …

"tentu saja BUKAN !" jawab nenek nyon cepat ..

…..

Saat itu luffy dan kru nya akan segera berlayar namun di satu sisi, kapal marine yang berada di sekitar pulau shabondy bergerak cepat agar segera menangkap mereka, namun dengan sigap kapal bajak laut kuja menutup jalan kapal marine yang hendak mendekat ke thousand sunny

"segera pindahkan kapal mu dari jalur kapal kami boa hancock !" teriak kesal kapten kapal marine tersebut …

"kalian tidak berhak memerintah ku, itu karena aku CANTIK" jawab hancock sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi imut khas nya …

"hancock-sama, kau lah yang tercantik !" teriak para awak kapal marine dengan histeris, yang seakan melupakan keberadaan topi jerami ….

Ya …. Sekali lagi hancock membatu luffy untuk kabur dari kejaran marine …

Hancock tahu dirinya sedih jika harus di tinggalkan oleh luffy, satu – satunya laki – laki yang mampu membuat hancock merasakan cinta dan wanita sesungguhnya, tanpa embel – embel ratu bajak laut, putri ular, atau pun shichibukai …. Ia mengerti luffy yang ingin mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang raja bajak laut ….

Ia tak boleh egois, ia yakin suatu saat luffy dan dirinya akan bertemu lagi …

_Luffy aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi, aku harap kau tak akan lama – lama pergi, aku selalu merindukan mu ….._ gumamnya dalam hati

Hancock yang tengah menoleh ke kapal topi jerami, melihat luffy dengan senyum khasnya ….

"arigatou hancock sishishishishi" jawab luffy dengan senyumnya

Hancock yang tidak mendengar jelas ucapan luffy tadi hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah memerah karena hanya bisa melihat gerakan bibir luffy

_Lu … luffy bilang kepadaku aishiteru ? _ gumamnya dalam hati …

Wajah hancock yang sudah memerah segera di tenangkan sandersonia dan marigold agar kedok mereka tidak terbongkar di hadapan marine ….

"kakak harus tetap focus pada tujuan kita semula untuk melindungi kapalnya luffy agar mereka bisa berlayar dengan tenang …" segera suara sandersonia yang mengejutkan hancock sebelum ia kembali jatuh ke dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri hahahaha

"lain kali jangan coba-coba menghalangi jalan ku atau kalian akan aku habisi tanpa ampun" jawab hancock dingin …

"maafkan kami hancock-sama, kami takkan mengulanginya lagi" jawab semua kru awak kapal marine itu dengan genit dan segera meninggalkan lokasi itu, dengan hanya memikirkan kecantikan hancock semata dan sudah lupa tujuan awal mereka untuk menangkap topi jerami …..

….

_Luffy jaga diri mu baik-baik … _ hanya itu yang bisa di gumamkan hancock dalam hatinya, ia tahu suliat untuk dirinya berpisah dari luffy, tapi ia harus bisa menahan rasa rindunya demi impian luffy ….

….

2 tahun berlalu, kabar akan terjadinya pertempuran besar – besaran antara aliansi bajak laut dan marine di pulau raftel yang notabene adalah pulau paling akhir di Grandline, benar - benar menyulut tensi antar kedua belah kubu, ketegangan di seluruh penjuru dunia makin memuncak, termasuk Amazon Lily, tempat Hancock memerintah sebagai seorang ratu ….

Cintanya yang begitu kuat pada luffy membuat tekadnya untuk pergi membantu luffy ke pulau raftel sudah sangat kokoh, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, hanya bagaimana caranya membantu luffy agar memenangkan pertempuran besar ini ….

Semua penduduk kuja tentu saja merasa khawatir jika ratu mereka harus pergi ke pulau raftel untuk bertempur…..

Mereka tahu ratu mereka adalah wanita yang sangat kuat, tapi kekhawatiran itu masih saja muncul di benak mereka …

"kau tidak boleh pergi ke pulau raftel hebihime-sama !" pinteh nenek nyon dengan tegas

"kau harus tetap tinggal di amazon lily untuk memerintah rakyat mu !" lanjutnya

"tidak bisa, luffy akan menghadapi pertarungan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia, mana mungkin aku hanya bisa duduk dan melihatnya bertarung ? " jawab hancock dengan mata berkaca – kaca, karena sangat mengkhawatirkan belahan jiwanya itu ….

"aku percaya luffy pasti menang, ia adalah orang yang kuat" jawab nenek nyon dengan senyuman

_Sementara itu di ruang komunikasi istana kuja, amazon lily_

"…"

"baiklah, saya mengerti, saya akan segera memanggil habihime-sama" jawab salah satu pegawai Istana

"hebihime-sama, hebihime-sama " teriak pegawai tersebut, agar segera menemukan sang ratu

"ada apa enishida ?" jawab hancock yang membuka pintu ruangannya

"maafkan atas kelancangan saya habihime-sama, sandersonia-sama, marigold sama, dan tetua nyon, anda mendapat panggilan den-den mushi hebihime-sama"

" aaakkkhhh, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun saat ini, tinggalkan aku dengan mereka … " jawab hancock kesal

" ta … tapi hebihime-sama …."

"tapi apa lagi enishida ?" Tanya hancock dengan nada kesal ….

" pa … panggilan den-den mushi itu dari bajak laut topi jerami hebihime-sama" jawab enishida terbata-bata

Semua mata di ruangan itu terbelalak, seakan tidak percaya dengan kejadian itu ….

_Luffy menghubungi ku ?_ gumam hancock dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, dengan wajah yang merah merona ….

" aku akan segera ke sana !" teriak hancock sambil berlari …..

Sesampainya di ruang komunikasi

" ha … halo luffy …." Jawab hancock dengan gugup

" ahhh … itu pasti kau hancock, lama tak mendengar suara mu shishishishi …" jawab luffy santai

" ii … iiya, aku juga sudah lama tak mendengar suaramu luffy, apa kau baik – baik saja ?" Tanya hancock cemas

" ya aku dan nakama ku baik – baik saja, kami sedang berangkat menuju pulau raftel dengan semua aliansi bajak laut kami shishishishsi …. Bagaiman dengan amazon lily, kalian semua baik - baik saja kan ? "

"ii … iya luffy kami semua baik – baik saja

"syukurlah kalau begitu shishishi …. Hancock, kau memang ratu yang hebat"

Wajah hancock seketika makin merona saat mendengar kata – kata itu, tapi ia harus tetap focus pada hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada luffy ….

"lu .. luffy aku juga ingin segera menuju ke pulau raftel … aku ingin membantu mu di medan perang … "

" terima kasih hancock atas bantuan yang kau tawarkan …."

"baiklah luffy, aku akan segera berkemas dan berangkat menuju pulau raftel …. " jawab hancock dengan yakin

"tapi aku rasa kau tidak perlu datang kesini hancock" jawab luffy santai …

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hancock dan seluruh isi istana sangat kaget ….

"ta … tapi kenapa luffy ? kenapa ? aku ingin berada di sisi mu untuk bertempur bersama mu ? tapi kenapa kau melarang ku ikut luffy ?" jawab hancock penasaran dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca serasa ingin menangis ….

"hancock …" panggil luffy lembut

"ii … iya luffy ?" jawab hancock gugup

"aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau juga bisa di andalkan di medan perang, tapi penduduk amazon lily butuh ratu mereka untuk terus memerintah, jika kau tak ada, hari – hari mereka akan terasa hampa hancock …" jawab luffy dengan nada serius ..

Hancock merasa sangat bahagia saat luffy begitu peduli padanya maupun pada penduduk amazon lily …

"ta … tapi luffy akau sangat ingin berada di sisi mu saat memasuki medan perang …" jawabnya bersikeras …

"hancock, aku tidak ingin kau terluka, sudah cukup aku kehilangan ace saat di marine ford dulu …. Dan aku juga tak ingin kehilangan mu hancock"

Mendengar jawaban itu hancock pun menitihkan air mata tanda bahagia karena luffy sangat peduli pada dirinya ….

"hancock" panggil luffy

"ii .. iya luffy … "

"kau lah satu – satunya wanita yang aku sayangi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan diri mu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi wanita yang aku cintai …. aishiteru sayang" jawab luffy dengan senyum serius ….

Jantung hancock seakan berhenti mendengar kata – kata itu, air mata kian mengalir deras dari mata biru nya yang indah …. Seluruh isi istana pun kaget mendengarnya …

" aa … aishiteru juga … sayang, hanya kau laki – laki yang aku sayangi luffy " jawab hancock dengan penuh rasa bahagia dengan air mata yang berlinang membasahi pipinya ….

"aku janji aku akan kembali ke amazon lily untuk menikahimu hancock sayang … shishishishi"

"aku akan menunggu mu luffy sayang, berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat beserta para aliansi bajak laut yang sedang bersama mu …"

"tentu !, kami akan memenangkan pertempuran ini, nanti aku akan menghubungi mu lagi hancock, aishiteru sayang shishishi "

Lagi-lagi wajah hancock memerah mendengar kata-kata luffy …

"aa… aishiteru juga sayang ku luffy" jawab hancock

_Tiiiiiiiittttttt_ sambungan den-den mushi pun akhirnya putus …

Pembicaraan yang singkat, namus sangat menguras emosi … dua insan manusia walau dipisahkan luasnya lautan, namun cinta mereka yang kuat, takkan mampu di goyahkan oleh apapun …

"kakak dan topi jerami memang pasangan yang sangat cocok hihihihi" jawab adiknya sendersonia

"iya, aku belum pernah melihat kakak sebahagia tadi loh selama ini hihihiihihi" sambung adik bungsunya marigold …

Wajah hancock jelas semakin merona saat mendengar ucapan itu

"kalian berdua bisa saja …." Sahut hancock malu sambil menyeka air matanya

"sebagai pacar yang baik, akan sangat baik bila anda mengikuti kata-kata topi jerami tadi"

"aku mengerti nenek tua,,, tidak usah menasehati ku lagiii ….!" Jawab hancock datar

_Luffy, aku tahu kau kuat, dan aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri mu sayang, aishiteru …_ gumam hancock dalam hatinya saat ini

…..

Akhirnya perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah akhirnya pecah di pulau raftel, bajak laut vs marine … siapapun pemenangnya, situasi di seluruh dunia pasti akan berubah derastis.

Suara adu pedang, suara senjata, suara meriam, suara para prajurit masing – masing kubu, suara badai yang berdesir kuat membuat perang terbesar ini menjadi semakin ganas ….

Inilah 'pameran' terbesar jurus – jurus terkuat di dunia …

Sang ratu bajak laut yang saat ini berada di istananya yang megah tentu saja harap – harap cemas, apakah sang pujaan hati baik-baik saja nan jauh di medan perang sana ….

"jangan khawatir hebihime-sama, aku yakin luffy akan baik – baik saja", suara nenk nyon yang mencoba menenangkan sang ratu

"walau ia kuat, tetap saja aku khawatir padanya, apalagi aku juga aku… aku … sangat merindukannya" tetes air mata mulai menjulur di pipi sang rau bajak laut ….

"aku sangat merindukannya nenek nyon !" jawabnya lepas dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya ….

"percayalah ratu, luffy adalah orang yang kuat, selain itu ia bersama nakamanya dan juga kapten – kapten yang lain yang tergabung dalam 11 supernova …"jawab nenk nyon kembali menenangkan sang ratu …

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku percaya pada mu …. aku akan berdoa untuk keselamatan luffy dan rekan – rekan nya … semoga kau baik – baik saja luffy sayang" jawab hancock

"anda berdua memang pasangan yang serasi ya hebihime-sama hahaha" celetuk nenek nyon …

"tentu saja nenek tua" jawab hancock dengan nada kesal tapi wajahnya tetap saja merona bahagia ….

….

Sungguh pertempuran yang luar biasa, 10 hari 10 malam pertempuran itu tak pernah berhenti …

Namun tetap ada pihak yang menang, dan ada pihak yang kalah …..

Tentu saja baik yang menang maupun yang kalah, sama – sama kehilangan prajurit mereka ….

Setelah 15 hari bertarung, tanpa henti, akhirnya pihak bajak laut keluar sebagai pemenangnya …

Namun di balik tiap kemenangan selalu saja ada hal yang harus di bayar …

…..

"Hebihime-sama, ada kapal bajak laut yang mengarah ke amazon lily, mereka bahkan mampu melewati calm belt tanpa mendapat serangan dari monster laut, saat ini mereka telah bersandar di teluk yang ada di barat pulau …." Laporan seorang petugas pemantau pantai kepada hancock

"apa ? mereka pasti bukan bajak laut sembarangan, siapa mereka ? apa lambang bendera mereka ?" Tanya hancock serius

"me… mereka adalah bajak laut topi jerami hebihime – sama" jawab si petugas pantai dengan sedikit tersenyum karena berhasil mengejutkan sang ratu

Saat mendengar nama itu, wajah sang ratu tiba – tiba berubah merah merona ….

Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bertemu sang kapten kapal yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.. apalagi setelah usainya perang, tidak ada kabar mengenai keberadaan bajak laut topi jerami ….

"aku akan segera ke teluk" teriaknya spontan

"kakak, kami ikut" jawab mari dan Sonia

"aku juga" jawab nenek nyon yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana hahahaha

Sesampainya di teluk ….

Di sana hanya ada jimbei, zoro, sanji, usop, name, robin, chopper, franky, brook

"jimbei dimana kapten kalian ? dimana luffy ?" Tanya hancock antusias

"dimana luffy jimbei ?" Tanya hancock sekali lagi ….

Wajah semua nakam luffy hanya tertunduk lesu, hanya jimbei yang mampu berbicara sedikit untuk menjawab pertanyaan hancock

"maafkan kami hancock" jawab jimbai singkat sembari menundukkan kepalanya ….

Wajah hancock tiba – tiba saja pucat, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, hatinya seakan diterpa badai, mendengar jawaban jimbei tadi, seketika itu juga ia langsung lari masuk ke dalam hutan ….

"kakak !" sahut kedua adikya, yang juga turut sedih

"Sonia, Mari, biarkanlah ia sendiri dulu" pinta nenek nyon cepat ….

Dunia seakan tak berarti lagi jika laki – laki itu sudah tiada di dunia itu, hatinya terasa hancur berkeping – keeping mengetahui, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, telah tiada dari muka bumi ini ….

Ia hanya bisa menangis tersedu – sedu di dalam lebatnya hutan ….

Ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis ….

Menangis sembari menyadarkan kepalanya di sebatang pohon ….

"kenapa, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku luffy ? bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemui ku di pulau ini ?" hanya itu yang kembali terlintas di pikirannya saat ini ….

Ia hanya bisa menangis bagai gadis kecil yang rapuh ….

Tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang bersandar di bahunya, dan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, ia pun tersadar, tangan ini, kehangatan ini, aroma ini, sebelum ia cepat menoleh, suara itu berkata ….

"aishiteru hancock"

Mendengar suara itu, ia membuka matanya, dan segera menyeka air matanya, dan menoleh ke samping kanan, ada seorang lelaki, yang sebaya dengannya menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu hancock sambil menggunakan pakaian merah dan topi jerami

"aku akan selalu melindungi wanita yang aku cintai" itulah kata – kata yang terucap dari mulut lelaki itu

Perasaan hancock pun tiba tiba merasa sangat bahagia, orang yang sangat ia cintai, ternyata sedang memeluknya erat, seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi

"luffffyyyyy !" teriak hancock penuh bahagia sambil membalas pelukan luffy

Air mata kembali keluar dari mata hancock, namun kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan ….

Rasa rindu yang tertahan akhirnya bisa dilepas juga ….

Hancock mengira luffy wafat saat pertempuran raftel, ternyata itu hanya kejutan yang sudah di siapkan topi jerami untuknya ….. hahahaha

"kau jahat luffy, ku kira kau akan meninggalkan ku, awas kau jimbei akan kubalas kau" jawab hancock lega

mereka bertatapan wajah dan saling berkata

"aku merindukan mu sayang"

kemudian bibir mereka bersatu, penuh kehangatan, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta ….

Sungguh suatu momen yang indah bagi mereka berdua ….

Dan tanpa di sadari, kru topi jerami, Sonia, mari, dan nenek nyon sedari tadi menyaksikan cumbuan bibir mereka ….

"wah kakak memang hebat" sahut Sonia dan mari

"kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" kata nenek

Nyon

Baiklah, itu membuat mereka terkejut dengan wajah memerah karena kepergok berciuman

"slamat ya senchou ….. slamat ya luffy …. Slamat ya luffy … suuuuppppeeerrrr luffy …."itulah yang di sebutkan oleh nakama luffy

"jimbei tunggu pembalasan ku, awas kau…." gertak hancock bercanda

"maafkan aku ya hancock-san, hahahaha" jawab jimbei lepas hahaha

"oh ya hancock, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu …"

"apa itu lu…luffy ?"

Luffy memperlihatkan sebuah kotak merah kecil berwarna merah, ia membuka kotak itu dan isinya adalah sepasang cincin pernikahan yang indah

"Hancock, bersediakah kau menjadi istri ku ? "

Wajah hancock makin merah merona ssat melihat hal itu …. Tanpa menjawab lagi, hancock lang mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir sang kapten topi jerami sebagai tanda bersedia, sembari topi jerami itu, di pakaikan ke hancock agar tidak kepanasan, karena udara yang agak terik …..

" SUPPPEEERRR luffy kau memang pria sejati " …. PLETAK …

Kepala franky yang benjol akibat di jitak oleh name

"franky ! kau hanya mengganggu momen ini saja dasar cyborg mesum ….. "

Kru yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian itu, begitu pula dengan kedua pasangan yang akan menikah, tidak ada wajah sedih, semuanya merasa gembira …

…

7 tahun kemudian di desa windmild, east blue kampung halaman luffy

"Ayah !"

"kenapa Ace ?"

" tadi aku makan di hutan, lalu ada beruang, yang ingin mengambil makanan ku, lalu aku memarahinya, dan ia langsung pingsan hahahahahaha "

_Ia punya haki sang raja seperti aku dan hancock _gumam pria itu….

"wah sepertinya kau bertambah kuat saja ya Ace, ayah bangga pada mu shishishishi"

"tentu saja ayah, aku kan Monkey Boa D. Ace, anak raja dan ratu bajak laut Monkey D. Luffy dan Boa Hancock shishishisihi" sambil senyum nyengir khas nya

"waktunya makan malam …" panggil hancock dari meja makan

"luffy, ace, waktunya makan" panggil hancock dengan senang ….

"baik ibu, ayo ayah kita makan, aku sudah lapar shishishisihi"

"baiklah anakku shishishi" jawab luffy sambil nyengir

"kau bahagia sayang ?"

"tentu saja aku bahagia, anak kita Ace tumbuh sehat… apalagi aku bahagia mengandung anak kedua kita luffy sayang"

"ace juga punya haki sang raja loh sayang shishishishi" cerita luffy sambil nyengir

"wah,, dia memang anak yang hebat …." Jawab hancock dengan senyum merona

"keluarga kita akan makin lengkap rasanya shishishi"

" Aishiteru Hancock "

" aishiteru luffy " sambil hancock menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu luffy dan memegangi perutnya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan

"ayah ibu, ayo makan … adik dalam perut ibu juga pasti sudah lapar"

" iya iya ace sayang, kami akan segera makan "

Mereka duduk bersama di meja makan sambil menikmati makanan mereka ….

Mohon maaf ya kalo fic nya gaje ,,, saran, kritik sangat di harapkan hehehe …. reviewnya plisss, agar kedepannya lebih baik lagi :D


End file.
